Todo lo que quiero es hacerte el amor
by Helena Lugosi
Summary: "Era una noche lluviosa cuando él llegó a mi vista, parado junto a la carretera. Sin paraguas, ni abrigo. Así que detuve junto a él y le ofrecí un paseo." Traducción de un songfic de fantasism, de la canción All I wanna do is make love to you, de Halestorm.


_¡Yai! Mi primer traducción para vocaloid :3_

 _Tristemente, ni el songfic ni la canción originales me pertenecen a mi, si no a sus dueños originales y creadores, yo sólo he traducido esto :3_

* * *

Suspiré profundamente al encender los limpiaparabrisas. No había esperado esa tormenta... Nadie lo había hecho. Era a principios de verano y el sol había estado en lo alto del cielo las últimas semanas, no había habido ninguna nube en el cielo aquella mañana. Volví a inhalar. El clima era muy impredecible en esa época del año.

Que mierda. Necesitaba regresar a casa. Por Dios, era víspera de año nuevo, debía estar con mi marido en nuestra solitaria casa vacía. Haciendo una mueca fastidiada, encendí los faros. Quizá eso era lo mejor. No era como si mi matrimonio estuviera fracasando, estábamos profundamente enamorados. El problema era que...

Por la ventana pude ver una figura sacudiendo los brazos, obviamente trataba de hacerle señales a los automovilistas. Claramente no funcionaba, ya que los vehículos pasaban zumbando a su lado. Con un gruñido silencioso me detuve al lado de la figura y soné dos veces el cláxon en señal de que iba a darle un aventón, porque no podía dejar a esa persona congelarse afuera en la lluvia, podía enfermarse y morir o algo, y no quería tener eso en mi consciencia.

La puerta del copiloto de mi pequeño buggie se abrió y se cerró rápidamente y luego había alguien sentado a mi lado.

Era un hombre bastante alto, pues su cabeza prácticamente golpeaba el techo de mi pequeño auto. Estaba tiritando y su largo cabello violeta estaba sujeto en una empapada coleta. Sus profundos ojos azul oscuro se lanzaron sobre mí y una sonrisa vacilante apareció en su rostro. " _Es bastante guapo_ ", decidí. Aunque eso no importaba.

\- Gracias.

Su voz era profunda y provocó que un indeseado estremecimiento me recorriera la espalda, a pesar de que el calentador estaba puesto al máximo.

Volví a mirar el camino, quitando el freno y conducí.

\- Sí. -murmuré- No lo menciones.

Su sonrisa se volvió más tranquila y se acomodó sobre el asiento de cuero, resbalándose un poco, pues estaba muy húmedo.

\- Hay una manta atrás, por si quieres secarte. -le dije, señalando con la cabeza hacia la parte trasera. Él asintió y estiró un brazo hacia el suave edredón que yo llevaba.

\- Gracias... Otra vez. -dijo. Me encogí de hombros en respuesta y nos quedamos en silencio.

Me preguntaba a dónde quería ir, pero él no decía nada. Sólo sonreía mirando por la ventana cómo las gotas de lluvia golpeaban el pavimento.

Mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza, el estómago me daba vueltas, mis entrañas estaban gritando. Me di cuenta horrorizada que lo _deseaba_. Lo deseaba desesperadamente.

Y siempre he sido una de esas mujeres que consiguen lo que quieren.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó, y casi salté en mi asiento. Me sorprendió al hablar tan repentinamente. Giré la cabeza bastante desconcertada, con la mente algo confundida. ¿Qué pasaba con este hombre?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tu nombre -había un gesto divertido en su rostro- ¿Cuál es?

Me aclaré la garganta.

\- No importa, -respondí- es la única vez que nos vamos a ver.

No lo estaba mirando, pero casi pude adivinar cómo fruncía el ceño por el tono de su voz.

\- Supongo que tienes razón.

Nos volvimos a quedar en silencio por otro incómodo momento, hasta que finalmente pregunté:

\- ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Había estado conduciendo por diez largos minutos sin destino en mente. Por supuesto, no podía llevarlo a mi casa, mi marido podía tener un ataque si me veía llegar con otro hombre.

\- En realidad no tengo a donde ir. -dijo- He estado vagando estos días. Mi auto se descompuso hace unas horas y estaba tratando de encontrar un mecánico cuando empezó a llover. Creo que tendré que ir mañana... ¿Puedes llevarme a un hotel?

\- Claro.

Me mordí el labio. Podía llevarlo _ahí_. Yo ya era una cliente habitual en ese hotel, después de todo, y el gerente ya me conocía desde antes de que me casara y podía hacer que le dieran un descuento a este pobre hombre.

Alrededor de quince minutos después entré al estacionamiento. La lluvia había empeorado, si es que era posible, y ambos nos quedamos sentados en el auto sin querer desafiar a la tormenta.

\- Deberías venir conmigo. -dijo tranquilamente- Debe haber un bar ahí. Quiero invitarte un trago. -lo miré y él sonrió mirándome pérdidamente- Después de todo, es año nuevo. Deberíamos celebrar... A menos que tengas que ir a otro lugar.

\- No. -negué con la cabeza- No tengo.

...

Nos estábamos besando, sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo y las mías hacían lo mismo con el suyo. Se separó de mí sólo un momento para abrir la puerta, yo en cambio, me incliné sobre su cuello lamiendo y mordiendo su piel. Un gemido de placer salió de su garganta y por fin pudo abrir la maldita puerta de la habitación. Literalmente, caímos dentro, pues yo prácticamente estaba encima de él y terminamos en el piso, conmigo arriba.

Lo miré por un momento y él me miró a mi, pude leer en su mirada " _¿Estás segura?"_ En mi mente respondí " _Sin duda alguna_ " y volví a besarlo deslizando los dedos bajo su camisa. Se separó de mí y se levantó para ir a cerrar la puerta y yo me senté en el suelo un poco aturdida. Sonriendo, me levantó en sus brazos y me llevó a la cama. Me dejó ahí y reboté por algunos segundos mirándolo quitarse la camisa y luego el pantalón. Se dejó el bóxer, cosa que me hizo fruncir el ceño, pero mi molestia se fue cuando subió al colchón conmigo y presionó sus labios en el punto en el que mi cuello se une con mis hombros.

Suspiré satisfecha y pude sentir cómo me jalaba el vestido deslizándolo sobre mi vientre. Me levanté obedientemente y me lo quité junto con los zapatos, luego lo jalé del cabello volviendo a unir nuestros labios.

Sus manos se movían apretando mi pecho casi plano. Podía sentirlo sobre mi sostén, eso provocaba que unos agradables estremecimientos me subieran por la espalda, que recorrí con una mano para desabrochar la prenda.

La ropa interior se fue y él movía sus dedos dentro de mí, presionando mi interior. Mis piernas temblaban violentamente, como los dedos de mis pies, y luego _él_ entró en mí, moviéndose, embistiéndome, _amando_ , _haciéndome el amor_ , pero a mí no me importaba que eso estuviera mal. Quería hacerlo -lo quería a él- y por fin lo tenía.

Y estaba segura de que él me daría aquello que _en verdad_ deseaba.

Estaba dormido. Me volví a vestir en silencio. Era de madrugada, año nuevo, y posiblemente mi marido también estaría dormido. Creí que Len estaría preocupado, pero entendería si le decía que me había quedado a dormir en un hotel por el horrible clima.

Encontré un block en el escritorio y tomé una pluma, la destapé con los dientes y escribí una pequeña nota.

 ** _Yo soy la flor, y tú la semilla_**

 ** _hemos paseado en el jardín y plantamos un árbol._**

 ** _No trates de encontrarme, por favor no te atrevas._**

 ** _Sólo vive en mi memoria, siempre estarás ahí._**

Y así, sin mirar atrás, lo dejé dichosamente inconsciente.

...

Sucedió hace 5 años.

Estaba en el parque con mi pequeña de 4, la más hermosa niña de cabello rubio y profundos ojos azul oscuro. La observaba jugar en los columpios cuando alguien me tocó el hombro.

\- Hola.

Era él. El hombre de aquella noche. Mi boca se abrió y se cerró. No sabía qué decir o hacer.

\- Ha pasado tanto. -dijo mostrando esa tonta sonrisa pérdida.

Yo también sonreí sin saber por qué. Mi hija corrió hacia nosotros y se ocultó tras mi pierna.

\- Mami, ¿Quién es?

Me mordí el labio.

\- Un amigo de mami.

La pequeña se acercó lentamente a él y pude ver la sorpresa en la mirada del hombre cuando vio los ojos en su carita.

\- Ella... -comenzó.

Lo interrumpí y le dije a la niña que se fuera a jugar y que mami estaría con ella en un momento. Obedeció y entonces tuve que enfrentar a mi viejo amante.

\- Por favor, -le supliqué- por favor, entiende. Estoy enamorada de otro hombre, pero él no puede darme lo que tú me diste. No podía dármela a _ella_.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a inundarme los ojos y de alguna forma, creí que de verdad me pondría a llorar. Pero el hombre de cabello violeta se quedó callado, hasta que...

\- Kamui Gakupo.

Sollozando, levanté una ceja.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Mi nombre. Me llamo Kamui Gakupo. Por si algún día ella se entera y quiere saberlo.

Sonreí un poco triste, pero no del todo arrepentida.

\- Kagamine Rin.

* * *

 _:3 sí, me gusta la pareja, es mi OTP de todo Vocaloid -w-_

 _Sólo puedo decir que... Quisiera una segunda parte TTwTT_

 _Agradecimientos especiales a mi querida amiga Somnia Stellarum por la hermosa imagen de portada :3 *inserte corazón aquí, que no lo puedo poner como se debe :v *_


End file.
